What Women Want
by turboman
Summary: Gabriella, after a messy breakup with Troy, escapes to live with Sharpay, her best friend. Troy turns out to not be the prince charming everyone thought he was. GabiSharpay New Chapter 1 Rating dropped to T
1. All You Wanted

Chapter 1: All You Wanted

_A/N: The first chapter has been completely rewritten. Nothing is recycled so I suggest you read it. Also I've decided to edit future chapters and drop the rating back down to T. Not many people actually saw this fic when it was rated M so I decided to change it._

The first thing that she noticed was a distinct wetness in her lap as it soaked through her clothes. She waved it off as it just being her cold soda condensation running down her shirt. There was some mild discomfort but she put it in the back of her head as she concentrated again on the television. Just as the man on TV was hit with a frying pan; a pain unlike any other before shot through her body. All of her thoughts quickly jumped to one thing…her belly, swollen with child.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella Montez said to the television. Her only answer was the laugh track coming from the speakers. She got up slowly to turn the television off, panic slowly creeping into her awareness. The pain was growing steadily and she winced with each step she took as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Her partner, Sharpay Evans asked as she folded the newspaper on the table.

"Gabby, your shirt is all wet. Did you spill your juice again?" Sharpay got up and began to wipe at the mess with a paper towel. Gabby just stood there, staring at the green glow of the microwave clock.

"The baby…" Gabby whispered, the pain making it difficult to speak. Sharpay instantly stopped what she was doing and stood up to look Gabriella in the face.

"The baby's coming?! Quick, get in the car!" Sharpay yelled. She took off into the bedroom to gather up Gabby's bag of emergency clothes. Gabriella tottered out of the condo as Sharpay followed, slamming the door behind her. Sharpay pulled out her cell phone to call the OB/GYN and let her know that they were going to the hospital.

"Breathe; just breathe like how we practiced." Sharpay coached during the elevator ride down as Gabriella panted heavily in the corner. Guiding Gabby through the lobby with one hand on her back; Sharpay used her other hand to call her twin brother, Ryan.

"What do you want? It's fricken 12:30 at night." Ryan growled on the other end of the telephone. He was obviously displeased at being awoken.

"Quit being a bitch Ryan. The baby's coming so get your ass to the hospital." At mention of the word 'baby' he sprang into action.

"What hospital again?" He asked frantically as he searched his wall for a light switch.

"Albuquerque General, the one down the street from your place!" Sharpay yelled at her brother. She switched her phone from her right to her left as she opened the passenger side door for Gabby.

"Damnit!" Ryan yelled.

"What's wrong now?" Sharpay circled around and got into the car, starting the engine before she had her seatbelt on.

"I fell down trying to put on my pants." Ryan groaned as he got up off the floor. Sharpay just rolled her eyes at her bumbling brother.

"Okay, just shut up and meet us there, I'm driving now." She hung up the phone not waiting for a response and put it down in a cup holder. She stepped on the gas a little harder to make a red light.

"I swear we're not related. He just fell trying to put his pants on." Gabriella began to laugh as Sharpay flew past a stop sign, not bothering to stop.

"Oh don't make me laugh, it hurts." Gabriella clutched at her stomach as another contraction shook through her body. She sank further into her seat as she concentrated again on her breathing. The short ten minute drive to the hospital was turned into a four minute race as Sharpay drove like a getaway driver. She accelerated into the driveway and slammed on the brakes, stopping just inches from the door attendant. Sharpay jumped out of the car and circled back around. She reached around Gabriella's stomach and fumbled with the seatbelt buckle before finally getting it off.

"It's going to be okay, everything is okay." Sharpay soothed her as the attendant shook in fear. Turning her attention to the frightened attendant, she snapped her fingers at him.

"Quit gawking at us and get a wheelchair." He quickly nodded, and procured the requested wheelchair. He helped Gabby settle into the chair and was about to ask Sharpay a question when he noticed she was gone. Sharpay burst through the emergency doors, getting the attention of the nurses and patients in the waiting room. Before she could yell at the waiting room for staring, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't make a scene, just follow me." The voice said from behind her. Recognizing the voice as Doctor Cameron, the OB/GYN, she nodded and followed her into the elevator. The attendant meanwhile had handed Gabby over to a nurse who also followed them into the elevator.

"I already took care of everything so we're going straight to the delivery room." Cameron assured them.

"How are you feeling Gabby?" She asked as Gabby began to breathe easier; her calm returning.

"I feel okay, but I'm still in pain," was her reply.

"Well we've got a big epidural with your name on it. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Gabby sighed contentedly, imagining the feeling of not feeling the pain anymore. A chime sounded, signaling the end of the elevator ride and they walked quickly to their room. Sharpay helped Gabby into the backless hospital gown and then straight into the bed.

"Well you're coming along nicely. You're at about four centimeters but we need you to be at ten." Cameron stated as she checked the dilation.

"So sit back and try to relax. I'll check back every so often to see how you're doing." With that she left the room to Gabriella and Sharpay.

"How are you feeling? Really?" Sharpay asked tenderly as she brushed some hair away from her face.

"I swear to God, you are doing this next time." Sharpay began to laugh but Gabby's serious stare shut her up.

"Okay, next time is my turn. Sharpay smiled. A couple hours passed as Gabby's contractions became closer together. In that time, Ryan showed up with a video camera in hand.

"What took you so long, you live down the street." Sharpay got up and glared at her brother.

"I had to find a blank tape." Ryan replied dumbly, pointing at the camera. Sharpay sighed and sat back down.

"Okay Gabby, think ten." Doctor Cameron said as she reappeared in the room. Checking Gabby over again, she sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Nothing serious. It's just if Gabby isn't at ten centimeters in half an hour, we're going to have to do a C-section." The doctor explained.

"Oh, Gabby think ten." Sharpay was afraid of surgeries and didn't want Gabby to have one.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes then." With that, Doctor Cameron left again. Thirty minutes passed by and Gabby finally reached ten centimeters.

"I'm going to call a nurse to give you you're epidural. The delivery team should be here shortly." Doctors and nurses whizzed back and forth, prepping Gabriella to give birth to her child.

"Ok on the count of three I'm going to need a big push, okay?" The doctor asked as Gabby just whimpered. Sharpay clutched onto her hand tightly, giving it a squeeze for reassurance. Gabby squeezed infinitely harder as she was urged by the doctor to push, clenching her jaw tightly.

"One more, make it count." The doctor coaxed as Gabby screamed in agony. Tears sprang up in Sharpay's eyes as she watched Gabby go through so much pain. A piercing cry brought relief to Gabby's face as she no longer had to push.

"Okay daddy, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The clueless doctor asked Ryan as he continued filming from the side of the room.

"Oh, I'm not the father." Ryan said, not taking his eyes off of the camera.

"Where's the father then?" The doctor continued to press until Sharpay answered.

"He's dead. I'll cut the cord." Sharpay let go of Gabriella and cut the umbilical cord. The nurses took the baby to clean the amniotic fluid off as Sharpay sat back down next to Gabby.

"Here she is! Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!" The nurse brought the baby over to its mother and Gabby took the child. Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall as Gabby looked lovingly down at her daughter.

"What are you going to call her." Ryan asked quietly as he joined them at the side of the bed.

"Abigail."

_A/N: Reviews for chapter 2 were nonexistant so I think my first chapter scared people off of the story before they actually read it. I admit, the old chapter one was terrible. This one is a million times better. Peace and Love._


	2. Goodbye Love

Chapter 2: Goodbye Love

_A/N: Hello!!! My first chapter since my triumphant return! The shit hit the fan for me and my life got complicated for a while. But its over and now you can rejoice in my return. Business first though. The basic premise of this story is the same but it is no longer in second person. Reviews are encouraged strongly._

_About 9 Months Ago_

Two blue lines started it all 9 months ago. Gabriella Montez sat on the toilet in her bathroom absently looking at herself in the mirror. An egg timer on the counter ticked away in the silence, counting down the time to when her life began. A sharp ring woke Gabriella from her stupor and dread and excitement filled her in an instant. Shakily, she stood up and crossed the room to the sink. Fumbling with the small white stick, she squinted her eyes in concentration to make sure she was seeing correctly. The two blue lines. A gasp escaped her mouth as her hand moved to cover her mouth, tears springing up. Gabriella looked frantically around the room, trying to figure out what to do with this news. Her front door opening loudly downstairs made her decision for her.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Troy Bolton called into the house, placing his car keys on the coffee table. Gabriella swiped at the tears in her eyes and tried to swallow down the frog that had gotten into her throat.

"I'm up here." She finally managed to say. Troy's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. She moved from the bathroom to her adjoining bedroom, hiding the pregnancy test behind her back.

"There you are. What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Troy asked as he made to give her a kiss.

"Troy I have something to tell you." She softly said as before his lips reached hers. He stopped mid stepped and looked down at her. Relief passed through him when he saw that she was smiling.

"Well what is it?" He asked as a smile came up to his face as well. Gabriella took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm pregnant Troy." She pulled the test from behind her back and showed it to him as undeniable proof. She looked into his eyes, searching for happiness. What she found instead was a blank, contemplating look.

"You've been cheating on me." Troy stated plainly as he stepped away from her.

"I knew it; you've been cheating on me. Chad told me that he suspected you were cheating on me. Well who is it?" Anger was slowly building in his voice as more accusations spilled forth.

"I'm not cheating on you Troy!" Gabriella burst out, distress evident in her voice.

"I've only been with one person and that's you!" The tears that she had tried to hold back were back with a vengeance.

"Wait a minute, aren't you on the pill?" Troy was now using his angry voice. This was not what she had imagined when she found out that she was pregnant.

"They aren't one hundred percent effective and you know that." Gabriella was also getting angry at Troy.

"Condoms. We always used condoms." Troy was getting desperate, searching for any reason to back away from the situation.

"Not all the time. Remember that time after we ate dinner at that Italian place? We didn't use a condom then because we didn't have any. But since I was on the pill we figured we could keep going." Gabriella was now in tears as she gripped onto Troy's arm, trying to get him to understand. Troy pushed her off his arm and swung his arm out, slapping her across the cheek.

"You are cheating on me!" He accused as Gabriella staggered from the force of his blow.

"How come I don't remember that time? Hmm?!" Troy yelled at her as she stumbled to the floor.

"I never cheated on you Troy!" In truth, Troy did remember that time. He found a hole to wiggle out of the situation and he promptly got out.

"I don't remember, it must have been someone else and you slept with him and got yourself pregnant." Gabriella struggled to get to her feet and took a firm hold of Troy's arm again.

"Get off of me you whore!" He yelled as he slapped her once again. Gabriella crumpled to the floor and didn't get up. Her body convulsed as she sobbed heavily into the floor. The pain was so intense, her heart breaking with every word.

"We're over Gabby. Pack your shit cause you're not staying here anymore." With that, Troy turned on his heel and he stomped out of his house. It took a few minutes for her to stifle her sobs enough to get up and pack some clothes. Still sniffling and with tears still wet on her face she put her things in her car and drove off. There was only one place that she knew of to go to where she would be safe. Her best friend, Sharpay Evans' place. The drive was made in silence as her mind raced as to what had happened.

"It all ended so fast." She whispered into her empty car. She quickly made her way across town. Sharpay lived in a condo downtown while Gabriella had been living with Troy in his house. Pulling her bag along with her, she slowly made her way up the elevator and down the hallway to 14G. Trying to collect herself, she sighed and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Sharpay's voice could be heard faintly through the door. The click of locks being opened was heard before the door opened all the way to reveal Sharpay.

"Gabby? What's wrong?" Sharpay quickly took notice of Gabriella's tear stained face and her bag of clothing. She led her to the couch and sat her down.

"What happened?" Worry was etched onto her face as Gabby absently looked at the floor.

"Troy. He….he kicked me out." A fresh wave of tears came as Gabby collapsed into Sharpay's open arms. The realization that it was over had finally taken hold of her and she cried into her friend's shirt.

"How did this all happen?" Sharpay pulled Gabriella's face up so that she could look in her eyes. She gasped when she saw the angry red marks on her cheeks. They were swelling slightly and some flecks of blood were on one cheek. Her lip was split open slightly from his blow.

"He hit you!?" Sharpay stood up angrily and started pacing the room.

"Stop yelling please." Gabby whimpered as she sank into the couch. Sharpay collected herself and brought Gabriella up into another hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm worried about you. You haven't told me what happened."

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella mumbled into Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay held Gabriella out at arms length.

"You are?" She asked quietly. A nod was her only reply. Sharpay began to cry as well as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Troy got mad and said that I was cheating on him." Gabriella hiccupped finally finishing her reason why she was such a mess.

"That idiot. Good riddance I say. I always knew he was no good for you." Sharpay wiped at her eyes and pulled a tissue box over and handed one to Gabby.

"He said I must be cheating on him because we always use condoms and I was on the pill." Sharpay sighed and got up to go to the kitchen, her pot of tea conveniently finished brewing at that time. She poured two cups and came back to the couch.

"Only a man would say that it's a woman's job for contraception." Sharpay sipped at her tea as Gabby stared off into space.

"You were the first person I thought of for coming to." Gabby stated after some time of silence.

"Of course, I'm your best friend. You know you can count on me." Sharpay gave Gabby a reassuring smile.

"I know I just barged in here and didn't ask, but can I stay here until I find my own place?" Gabby asked Sharpay.

"You already know the answer to that question. Of course you're welcome to stay." Sharpay took the two cups of tea and helped Gabriella off the couch.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can go to sleep. It's getting late." Nodding her agreement, Gabby shuffled into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She emerged clothed in her pajamas and made her way back to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked from her dark bedroom.

"To the couch." Gabby answered with a yawn as she searched the closet for an extra pillow and blanket.

"Get in here you. There's plenty of room." Sharpay appeared in the hallway and pulled Gabriella with her.

"But…" She was cut off by Sharpay.

"I know you think you're strong but I think you really don't want to be alone right now. Come on, you need your rest." Sharpay made room for Gabriella and they snuggled into the bed.

"Thanks Sharpay, you're my best friend forever." Gabriella whispered as she fell into a slumber.

"Goodnight Gabby. It's going to be a long 9 months." Sharpay said to the quiet room.

_A/N: Am I rusty? What do you want to happen in the story? Tell me in a reivew. Also updates may be slow going at first as I try to get into the rhythm of writing again. Also, I have a House M.D fic that I am debating about posting. My other fic Two Sharpays are better than one is permanently on hiatus. I don't see myself ever finishing the story and I have lost interest in writing it. It goes nowhere. If you would like to take over authoring of the story, leave a review and we'll chat. Peace out._


	3. Vindicated

Chapter 3: Vindicated

_A/N: Well I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. I'm going to school full time and I still have my job so I'm stretched for time. This story is so hard to write! I know how it turns out but that's not important. It's what happens in between that matters. So read it, maybe review it._

A pull on her shirt and a soft whimper awoke Sharpay from her slumber. She wiped at her eyes and stared blearily, trying to adjust her eyes to see the clock. 3:23 AM glowed brightly in an eerie green. Another whimper brought her attention down to the person sharing her bed, Gabriella. In her sleep, she had latched onto Sharpay, trying to coax more warmth from her. Sharpay rubbed her back gently as the lines on Gabriella's face loosened and she was breathing normally. A bad dream was what had disrupted her. Feeling very tired still. Sharpay yawned and decided to go back to sleep. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Gabriella was the first to awaken. The hair next to her ear began to tickle her as it was blown gently. Twisting up to see what it was, she found that her movement was impeded by the arms wound around her. Turning her head up, she was greeted by Sharpay's chin. A flash of the prior day's happenings and how it ended brought realization to her face. It was over with Troy and she was pregnant. At least she had such a good friend in Sharpay, always there for her. She continued to stare at Sharpay's face as she thought about what she was going to do now. While Gabriella slipped deep into thought, Sharpay woke up.

"I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare so hard." Sharpay said as Gabriella blinked for the first time in over a minute.

"Are you okay, you were thinking pretty hard there." Sharpay asked as she unwound her arms and stretched them over her head. Gabriella blushed sheepishly as she turned away from Sharpay, feeling like she was just caught doing something bad.

"I didn't mean to stare, I was just thinking about what I'm supposed to do now." Gabriella continued to avoid Sharpay's eyes as she played with the fringe on the sheets.

"Stop thinking." Sharpay ordered. "You may not see it right now, but what happened yesterday was a good thing. How many times did I tell you that he was no good for you? Now I suggest we go to the mall today and shop all the bad feelings away." Gabriella wasn't completely convinced but she nodded anyway.

"I still have to get my stuff from his place. I packed in such a hurry, I only have my one bag." Gabriella cried and pointed to her duffel. She did not want to go back.

"I will call him and we will go together. That way if anything happens, I'll kill him." Sharpay put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she offered her a smile.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"They then got up and want about their morning routines. Gabriella put on a happy face but Sharpay could tell that she was dying inside.

An hour and a half later found them parked outside Troy's house. Sharpay had called Troy to let him know they were coming over to pick up Gabriella's stuff. Leaving little room for argument, he acquiesced.

"You don't need to come in. I can do this myself." Gabriella said to the dashboard. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, worry lines creasing her brow.

"Are you sure?" A silent nod in response. "I'll wait at the front door then."

"Thank you." Gabriella got out of the car and up the driveway to Troy's front door. Sharpay followed at a distance, quietly pondering Gabriella's shift in mood. One knock and the door opened moments later, as if he were waiting for them. He was. Without looking at him, Gabriella went into the house, Troy closing the door behind her. Before she got a chance to do anything, Troy gently pulled on her arm to turn her to face him. She turned but did not look at his face. He could feel the depression coming off of her in waves.

"Gabby, what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry." She lifted her eyes to look at his, looking for deceit. She blinked, silently telling him to go on.

"I panicked yesterday. I was still kind of tipsy after getting back from Chad's and I wasn't thinking straight." He pulled her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"You have to believe me. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"You hit me Troy." She cut off his apology. "I'm pregnant and you hit me." She narrowed her eyes before pulling her hands out of his.

"I know. I won't pretend that it didn't happen and I'll be forever sorry for what I did. Please don't go. I can change." After the emotional rollercoaster the day before, this request stopped Gabby in her tracks. Confused, she looked at Troy's pleading eyes. She wanted more than anything to leave yesterday behind and to continue her life the same way before she discovered that she was pregnant.

"Get on your knees and tell me you love me." She borrowed a line that Sharpay used on her boyfriends. Troy got down on his knees and continued to plead.

"Okay, get up. You look pathetic." Troy got up and pulled Gabriella in for a hug. He moved in to kiss her but she turned her head at the last second.

"Not so fast, you're still in hot water." She pulled back from his embrace.

"I'll make it up to you. How about some coffee and a big cookie?"

"It's a start. But I promised Sharpay we would go shopping so maybe later." With that the conversation ended and Gabriella moved to the door Troy opened it for her and was immediately faced with Sharpay.

"Bye Troy, I'll be home by five." Gabriella began to walk back to the car. Sharpay followed her, glaring at Troy every few steps. Troy just stuck his tongue out at her.

"What a child." Sharpay muttered to herself.

_A/N: Could have ended it here. But you would have thought that Troy is supposed to get back with Gabriella. If you like Troyella, that's your ending. If you feel adventurous, read on._

_Later at the mall_

Sharpay and Gabriella stopped at the food court after nearly three hours of browsing. They split a plate of chili cheese fries and each had milkshakes on the side.

"I still think taking him back is a bad move Gabby." Sharpay said, slurping on her milkshake.

"Why do you always say that?" Gabriella was getting annoyed by Sharpay's constant negativity towards Troy.

"I know firsthand what a jerk he really is. He is my ex-boyfriend from high school, remember?" Gabriella just rolled her eyes at Sharpay and put a fry to her mouth.

"Also, something happened last month that you should know about." This got Gabriella's attention as she wiped her fingers clean on a napkin.

"What happened?"

"Remember last month when you and Troy came over to my place for lunch?" Nodding her head as she remembered the day, Sharpay went on.

"You left to go to the corner store because all I had was beer and you wanted soda. As soon as you left, Troy grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I asked him what the hell was wrong with him and he said he knew I wanted him. As if. So I went to the bathroom and waited for you to come back. I made up some bullshit about needing to go to the office. Why the hell would I leave my own apartment when I have guests? To go to the office on a Saturday?!" Sharpay was now fiery with anger.

"Calm down, people are staring." Gabriella patted her hand to bring her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I just think you're making a huge mistake taking him back." Sharpay took a deep breath in to calm herself.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Gabriella whispered. Sharpay rubbed her hand soothingly, wishing that things could go back to normal.

After their meal, Sharpay went to the rubbish can to dump her rubbish. That's when she spotted Troy. He was at the Orange Julius counter, his arms wrapped around a girl who wasn't Gabriella.

"Un-freakin-believable." Sharpay said as Troy began to kiss the girl's neck. She went back to her table and got Gabby.

"There's something you need to see." Was Sharpay's cryptic message. Gabriella could do nothing but follow and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Troy with some other girl.

"Un-freakin-believable."

"That's what I said." Sharpay pulled Gabriella away from the food court and deeper into the mall.

"There's no sense in confronting him here about it." Sharpay coached Gabby as she paced the dressing room in a rage.

"I want to kill him so bad. And don't you say 'I told you so' either." Gabriella began pulling on her hair in frustration.

"Well I did tell you he was an idiot. He knew we were coming to the mall yet he shows up with some blonde bimbo." Sharpay rolled her eyes at his sheer stupidity.

"Let's just go home." Gabriella gave up feeling angry about the situation and left the store, Sharpay at her side.

_Troy's house_

Troy arrived home at 4:30 after his afternoon of fun with Cassandra. He made sure that he got home before Gabby did so as not to arouse suspicion. He opened the front doors and was greeted by a pile of boxes.

"What the hell?" He asked no one in particular as he went to open one of the boxes.

"How was your afternoon Troy?" Gabriella asked as she appeared from the kitchen, a Starbucks coffee in her hand.

"It was great, what's going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You thought I wasn't going to find out? I saw you at the mall today with some girl. You have a lot of nerve doing that. Especially the day that I take you back." Gabriella made it so that she was face to face with him.

"The movers will be here soon. You are going to pay the bill or I'm going to call the cops and tell them that you beat me." Troy was still reeling from all the information as Sharpay appeared carrying another box.

"That's the last of it. Gabby I'll see you in the car." Sharpay left through the door, leaving it open behind her.

"Did you still want to get a coffee, maybe a big cookie?" Gabriella mocked him.

"Here's your damn coffee!" Gabriella yelled as she threw the hot beverage at his face. He yelped in pain as it made contact.

"I'm leaving Troy. For good this time." With that Gabriella stomped out of the house triumphantly. She had restored her dignity by walking out on the jerk. Troy wiped at the coffee stains on his white shirt and muttered angrily. Before Gabriella made it halfway down the driveway, Troy burst through the doorway.

"You can't leave me! I'm throwing you out! Yeah, good riddance!" Troy yelled at her retreating figure. Gabriella just got into the car with Sharpay and smiled at her. They burst out laughing as they drove off, away from Troy who was kicking at his grass on his lawn.

_A/N: Wasn't it worth it to read on? I think so. Hopefully I'll have more time during spring break so expect an update by then. Leave questions and comments at the beep. Peace._


End file.
